


Never Close Enough Redux

by skintightsocks



Series: Werewolf Blaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short ficlet about hickeys that takes place within the universe of our werewolf!Blaine fic, <a href="http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/4680.html">Never Close Enough</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Close Enough Redux

"Blaine," Kurt groans, arching up as Blaine's lips move over his throat. "We said no more hickeys."

"I know," Blaine mumbles. "I'm not making new ones."

"No making the ones already there worse, either," Kurt sighs, smacking at Blaine's shoulder.

"But your _neck_ ," Blaine whines.

"Trust me, this hurts me as much as it hurts you," Kurt says, stroking at Blaine's hair. "You have no idea how good that feels."

"Yes I do," Blaine says nosing under his chin until Kurt tips his head back against his better judgment so Blaine can kiss down his throat. "I've seen you, you know," he growls against Kurt's skin. "Touching them. In class, in practice, when you think no one's looking."

Kurt gasps when Blaine nips at his collarbone, because Blaine's right. He can't _stop_ touching them, pressing his fingers into the bruises and flushing when he remembers how he got them, remembers Blaine pressing him down and sucking at his skin.

"That doesn't matter," Kurt groans, his fingers digging into Blaine's shoulder when Blaine sucks particularly hard at the hollow of his throat.

"I like the one right here," Blaine says darkly, his mouth still worrying the skin. "Because your tie presses right into it."

"Okay, no," Kurt says, pushing Blaine back and then pressing on his shoulder until he collapses onto the bed. "No. Bad. Bad Blaine," he says, rolling his eyes and straddling Blaine when Blaine tries to turn back onto his side and reach for him. "I only have so many turtlenecks and scarves, you now, and not even Illamasqua can cover some of these up."

"I can always give you hickeys somewhere else," Blaine says, fiddling with the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Or," Kurt says, smacking Blaine's hands away and grinning to himself when he sees the faint red mark rising up from Blaine's collar. He remembers making that mark. That had been a fun time. "We could see how _you_ like it."

"That--" Blaine gasps when Kurt leans down and pops the button on his collar, pushing it out of his way so he can get to Blaine's skin. "That could also work."


End file.
